In Need of Adventures
by HecateA
Summary: Bill has good reason to doubt his girlfriend's intentions when she drags him into the most obscure sections of Flourish & Blotts that she can find, and to follow her for that matter. Boredom, however, is not one of them. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **Getting frisky in Flourish & Blotts, eyo

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Hola, Bonjour, Jambo; Gryffindor MC; Beauxbatons MC; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Trope it Up B ("I will not go there and that's final!" [They go there.]); Themes & Things A (Love); Themes & Things B (Risk); Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **559

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour (Winged Wolf)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Micro 2 (Sex/smut)

* * *

_**Hogwarts Submitting Info**_

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Assignment: **Assignment #2, Astronomy, Task #2, Write about a curse breaker.

* * *

**In Need of Adventures **

"Fleur, come on," Bill said as she dragged him into the stacks, weaving her way through the book cases until they found themselves in a section dedicated to... mushroom cultivation. Seriously? _That _had a section of its own in Flourish & Blotts?

It suddenly occurred to Bill that he was quite thankful that it did, since it provided a conveniently out-of-the-way and abandoned nook where his girlfriend could push him against the shelves and her lips could find her way to his. No, not quite. She was teasingly kissing the corners of his lips and along his jaw…

"Fleur," he said. "This is not why we came here…"

"Sometimes shopping trips are about what you find along the way," she said. She tugged at the front of his leather jacket before smoothing it down, her fingers trailing over his chest. Her nails were freshly manicured and as put-together as the rest of her, from her neatly pleated midi skirt to the blouse she'd worn to work and the way her hair fell…

"We came to Flourish & Blotts for a very specific reason," he reminded her.

"Yes, to purchase books, presumably. I gathered so from the fact that you brought me to a bookshop," Fleur said, deadpan.

"Feeling sassy, today?"

"I do not know what this word 'sassy' means," Fleur said. She smiled pleasantly as she said it, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head to the side, sending her blonde hair swinging.

"Now you're just playing innocent," Bill said.

"Oh no, anything but," Fleur grinned, tilting her chin up so that their eyes met. "Come on, let's take our time in this shop—you always did say that reading would be the most helpful way for me to improve my English vocabulary… Do you not prize this kind of efficiency?"

"And it's for your vocabulary's sake that we're here?"

"Naturally," Fleur said.

"In the fungi section?" Bill said.

"It is important to be well-read," she said wisely. Her hands came to rest on his hips and her fingers slid through the belt buckles of his jeans. "To spend time around books. Lots of time…"

Bill had found his way out of quite a few nasty situations, but he knew that once Fleur had him cornered like this, there was little to nothing to be done against this particular force of nature. Luckily, Bill was nearly always agreeable.

"You're going to drive me mad one day," Bill said, his arms looping around Fleur's waist. She leaned into his touch.

"Let's hope you've brought my English up to speed before that day comes," she replied, arms looping around his neck.

"Yes," Bill grinned. "Let's. By going to look over some of the books that—"

"Such a quick change of subject," Fleur clucked her tongue. "It's been quite some time since you've had those pyramids to wander through, Bill Weasley. I know you could use an adventure."

"I think I get enough of those from you on any given day," Bill said. "Even _without _risking a lifetime ban from the best bookshop in Diagon Alley."

Fleur grinned, smile dazzling as per usual.

"I'm serious when I say that," Bill said. His heartbeat in his throat and the small ring box in his pocket seemed to develop a pulse of its own then, reminding him of its presence. "You're the greatest adventure I've ever had."


End file.
